dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Stratus
Malcolm Mal-El Stratus Member of the Teen Titans (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) Personality Personality Mal is a joker, but knows when to be serious. He's rarely dishonest, and loyal to a fault. Mal is determined, and isn't one to be deterred from a goal, as well as being immensely confident. Mal also is highly empathetic. |- | Other |- | |} History History Malcolm Appearance Appearance Nolan is a Caucasian male. He is 6’3, 210 lbs. He has darker hair blacknd blue eyes. He is highly muscular with an athletic build. He described as being attractive. He has a tattoo made from ink with nanites that makes the House of El symbol (Superman Symbol) appear on his chest occasionally. Powers Powers *'Solar Energy Absorption:' Technically, this is the main source of Mal's powers. Because Mal's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. *'Superhuman Strength' - Strength much greater than that of a normal human, making him "more powerful than a locomotive," Explanations include being adapted to a heavier gravity similar to that of Krypton, and his muscles using the power of the solar energy which fuels all his abilities. Superman's endurance has also been shown as limitless (whilst he remains in yellow sunlight). *'Invulnerability:'Immunity to almost all forms of harm, including extreme force and extremely high temperatures. Effectiveness has ranged from his skin being piercable by nothing less than a "bursting shell" to being completely unharmed at ground zero of a nuclear explosion. This ability includes the immunity to most known diseases, viruses and toxins. Explanations for this ability have included Kryptonians having an extremely dense molecular structure to each of his cells emitting an unbreakable aura of solar energy *'Flight '- The ability to naturally defy and operate independently of gravity and propel himself through the air at will. He is able to accelerate, float in midair, and change direction while traveling. He is even able to traverse interstellar distances without stopping. *'Longevity:'Can live almost indefinitely. *'Superhuman Speed' - Another one of his signature abilities is his superhuman speed, allowing him to move, react, run, and fly extraordinarily fast. Originally classified as being "faster than a speeding bullet", allowing him to catch bullets in mid air before they hit him, or anyone else. Top speeds have ranged from nearly a hundred miles per hour when he was first created to speeds far greater than the speed of light. His thoughts and perception are also greatly accelerated to be able to control his actions while moving at high speeds. *'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through anything except lead. Opponents sometime use lead-lined constructs in an attempt to hide things from him. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. He is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. *'Heat Vision: '''The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing him to work undetected.The area of effect can be consciously determined, down to the microscopic level. Recent stories imply the precision is so exact it can bypass a target's outer shell (not causing damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes) *'Superhuman Breath''' - Ability to inhale and exhale huge volumes of air with great force, capable of extinguishing large fires and moving heavy objects such as cars. Also allows him to hold his breath for extended periods in airless environments. The release (exhalation) of highly compressed air through a valve (such as pursed lips) causes it to drop radically in temperature. This is known as the Joule-Thomson effect, and when he does this, it is usually referred to as Freeze Breath, and can cool objects to sub-zero temperatures and freeze air moisture solid. *'Superhuman Hearing' - Can hear far more sounds with far more detail at far greater distances than normally humanly possible, including sounds on frequencies undetectable by humans such as dog whistles. He is able to mentally screen out most of these sounds to be able to function normally, even in a noisy environment, and can focus in on specific things, like a person's voice or heartbeat, even if they are in another part of the city. He can even hear sounds on other planets. Like humans and most animals, he is skilled at automatically noticing his own name out of the jumble of several overheard conversations, making him adept at quickly responding to calls of distress. *'Superhuman Vision' - His senses grant him the ability to see farther and with greater accuracy and detail than humanly possible. Sometimes includes the ability to see EM frequencies invisible to humans, such as radio transmissions, infrared light, the bioelectric aura which surrounds all living things, even in pitch-black darkness. Offshoots of this power include Telescopic Vision, which allows him to "zoom in" on far away objects, sometimes hundreds of miles away, and Microscopic Vision, which allows him to zoom in on objects that would normally be too small to see, like those on a cellular or molecular level. *'Superhuman Olfaction' - A heightened and highly accurate sense of smell comparable to some animals such as dogs. Can be used to detect things like the chemicals in a bomb hidden somewhere in a crowded room. *Eidetic Memory - Demonstrates flawless, total recall of everything he has ever seen, read or heard. In turn, he is often depicted as being fluent in many of Earth's languages and cultures *'Self-Sufficiency': Doesn't need to eat and sleep so long as he's under the effects of yellow sun radiation. His body stores the energy necessary to negate eating and sleeping for an indefinite period. *'Healing Factor': In the extreme event that he is harmed, either by an alien matching his own strength or other occurence, he has been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process is not impeded from some outside factor. This "healing factor" is supplemented by his stores of solar energy and also seems to be an unconscious ability, as he does not seem to have the ability to control when he heals and when he doesn't. Much like a human has no control over their immune system. *'Super Scream:' In several instances, Mal has exhibited the ability to project a "super scream" from his vocal cords. The scream is powerful enough to possess the ability to cancel out the impending threat of an already exploding nuclear detonation. Weaknesses Weaknesses *'Kryptonite:' His most known weakness. Radioactive fragments of the planet Krypton created by fusion during the explosion that destroyed it. Mal's cells store electromagnetic radiation (such as sunlight) and convert it into energy, manifesting as his super-powers. When he is exposed to kryptonite (within roughly ten feet or less of any size or amount), its high-band radiation rapidly interferes with this process, causing minor pain and the reduction of his powers, though due to the cloning process, a resistance was instilled in him through genetic engineering. While not lethal to him, it still has a significant ill effect on him. *'Red Sun Radiation:' Natural in Krypton's planetary system, red solar radiation replaces the higher-yield yellow solar energy in his cells, robbing him of the fuel for his powers. Exposure to Yellow Sunlight causes his powers to return. Other than Red solar radiation, using up his yellow solar energy before having a chance to recharge also causes him to lose his powers. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans